Alchimistul/XLI
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Vântul mi-a spus că ştii ce este Iubirea, se adresă flăcăul Soarelui. Dacă cunoşti Iubirea cu adevărat, cunoşti şi Sufletul Lumii, care e făcut din Iubire. ― De aici de unde mă aflu, spuse soarele, pot vedea Sufletul Lumii. El comunică cu sufletul meu şi amândoi, împreună, facem să crească plantele şi să umble oile în căutarea umbrei. en "The wind told me that you know about love " the boy said to the sun. "If you know about love, you must also know about the Soul of the World, becauseit's made of love." "From where I am," the sun said, "I can see the Soul of the World. It communicates with my soul, and together we cause the plants to grow and the sheep to seek out shade. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro De aici de unde mă aflu ― şi sunt foarte departe de lume ― am învăţat să iubesc. Ştiu că, dacă m-aş apropia puţin mai mult de Terra, tot ce-ar fi pe ea ar muri şi Sufletul Lumii ar înceta să mai existe. Atunci ne privim şi ne îndrăgim, şi eu îi dau viaţă şi căldură, iar ea îmi dă un motiv să trăiesc. en From where I am—and I'm a long way from the earth—I learned how to love. I know that if I came even a little bit closer to the earth, everything there would die, and the Soul of the World would no longer exist. So we contemplate each other, and we want each other, and I give it life and warmth, and it gives me my reason for living." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Va să zică ştii ce este Iubirea, spuse flăcăul. ― Şi cunosc şi Sufletul Lumii, pentru că am stat mult de vorbă în călătoria asta fără sfârşit prin Univers. El îmi spune că necazul lui cel mai mare este că până în ziua de azi numai mineralele şi vegetalele au înţeles că totul e un singur lucru. Şi pentru asta nu trebuie ca fierul să fie la fel cu cuprul, iar cuprul la fel cu aurul. en "So you know about love," the boy said. "And I know the Soul of the World, because we have talked at great length to each other during this endless trip through the universe. It tells me that its greatest problem is that, up until now, only the minerals and vegetables understand that all things are one. That there's no need for iron to be the same as copper, or copper the same as gold. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Fiecare îşi are rolul lui în acest lucru unic şi totul ar fi fost o Simfonie a Păcii dacă Mâna care a scris totul s-ar fi oprit în a cincea zi a Creaţiei. Dar a existat şi o a şasea zi, spuse Soarele. en Each performs its own exact function as a unique being, and everything would be a symphony of peace if the hand that wrote all this had stopped on the fifth day of creation."But there was a sixth day," the sun went on. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Eşti înţelept pentru că vezi totul de la distanţă, răspunse flăcăul. Dar nu cunoşti Iubirea. Dacă n-ar fi existat a şasea zi a Creaţiei n-ar fi existat omul, şi cuprul ar fi pentru totdeauna cupru, plumbul, pentru totdeauna plumb. Fiecare îşi are Legenda lui Personală, e drept, dar într-o bună zi această Legendă Personală se va fi împlinit. en "You are wise, because you observe everything from a distance," the boy said. "But you don't know about love. If there hadn't been a sixth day, man would not exist; copper would always be just copper, and lead just lead. It's true that everything has its destiny, but one day that destiny will be realized. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi atunci este nevoie să te transformi în ceva mai bun şi să ai o nouă Legendă Personală, până ce Sufletul Lumii va fi cu adevărat un singur lucru. Soarele căzu pe gânduri şi se hotărî să strălucească mai tare. Vântul, căruia îi plăcuse discuţia, suflă şi el mai tare, pentru ca soarele să nu-l orbească pe flăcău. en So each thing has to transform itself into something better, and to acquire a new destiny, until, someday, the Soul of the World becomes one thing only." The sun thought about that, and decided to shine more brightly. Thewind, which was enjoying the conversation, started to blow with greater force, so that the sun would not blind the boy. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De aceea există Alchimia, continuă flăcăul. Pentru ca fiecare om să-şi caute comoara şi s-o găsească şi pe urmă să vrea să fie mai bun decât până atunci. Plumbul îşi va împlini rolul său până ce lumea nu va mai avea nevoie de plumb; şi atunci el va trebui să se transforme în aur. Alchimiştii fac acest lucru. Arată că, de câte ori căutăm să fim mai buni decât suntem, totul în jurul nostru devine mai bun. en "This is why alchemy exists," the boy said. "So that everyone will search for his treasure, find it, and then want to be better than he was in his former life. Lead will play its role until the world has no further need for lead; and then lead will have to turn itself into gold. "That's what alchemists do. They show that, when we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better, too." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Şi de ce spui că eu nu cunosc Iubirea? întrebă Soarele. ― Pentru că iubirea nu înseamnă să fii nemişcat precum deşertul, nici să cutreieri lumea precum vântul, nici să priveşti totul de la distanţă, cum faci tu. Iubirea este forţa care transformă şi face ca Sufletul Lumii să fie mai bun. en "Well, why did you say that I don'tknow about love?" the sun asked the boy. "Because it's not love to be static like the desert, nor is it love to roam the world like the wind. And it's not love to see everything from a distance, like you do. Love is the force that transforms and improves the Soul of the World. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Când am pătruns în el pentru prima oară, am crezut că este perfect. Apoi am văzut că era o oglindă a tuturor fiinţelor şi îşi avea războaiele şi patimile lui. Noi suntem aceia care hrănim Sufletul Lumii, iar pământul pe care trăim va fi mai bun sau mai rău după cum noi vom fi mai buni sau mai răi. en When I first reached through to it, I thought the Soul of the World was perfect. But later, I could see that it was like other aspects of creation, and had its own passions and wars. It is we who nourish the Soul of the World, and the world we live in will be either better or worse, depending on whether we become better or worse. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Aici intră în joc forţa Iubirii, fiindcă atunci când iubim, vrem totdeauna să fim mai buni decât suntem. ― Şi ce vrei de la mine? întrebă Soarele. en And that's where the power of love comes in. Because when we love, we always strive to become better than we are." "So what do you want of me?" the sun asked. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Să mă ajuţi să mă preschimb în vânt, răspunse flăcăul. ― Natura mă cunoaşte ca cea mai înţeleaptă făptură, răspunse Soarele. Dar nu ştiu cum să te preschimb în vânt. ― Atunci cu cine trebuie să vorbesc? en "I want you to help me turn myself into the wind," the boy answered. "Nature knows me as the wisest being in creation," the sun said. "But I don't know how to turn you into the wind." "Then, whom should I ask?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Soarele nu răspunse. Vântul trăgea cu urechea şi avea să umple lumea cu ştirea că înţelepciunea aceluia era limitată. Dar până una alta nu avea chef să fugă de lângă acel flăcău care vorbea Limbajul Lumii. en The sun thought for a minute. The wind was listening closely, and wanted totell every corner of the world that the sun's wisdom had its limitations. That it was unable to deal with this boy who spoke the Language of the World. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Încearcă să stai de vorbă cu Mâna care a scris totul, răspunse Soarele într-un sfârşit. Vântul ţipă de bucurie şi suflă cu mai multă putere ca oricând. Corturile au fost smulse din nisip, iar animalele au rupt hăţurile. Pe stâncă, oamenii se agăţaseră unii de alţii ca să nu fie aruncaţi cine ştie unde. en "Speak to the hand that wrote all," said the sun. The wind screamed with delight, and blew harder than ever. The tents were being blown from their ties to the earth, and the animals were being freed from their tethers. On the cliff, the men clutched at each other as they sought to keep from being blown away. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul se întoarse spre Mâna care Scrisese Totul. Dar în loc să vorbească ceva, simţi că Universul rămase tăcut, aşa încât tăcu şi el. O forţă a Iubirii ţâşni din sufletul lui, şi flăcăul începu să se roage. Era o rugăciune pe care n-o mai spusese niciodată până atunci, era o rugăciune fără cuvinte şi fără nici o cerere. en The boy turned to the hand that wrote all. As he did so, he sensed that the universe had fallen silent, and hedecided not to speak. A current of love rushed from his heart, and the boy began to pray. It was a prayer that he had never said before, because it was a prayer without words or pleas. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nu mulţumea pentru oile care găsiseră un islaz, nici nu implora să vândă mai multe cristaluri, nici nu cerea ca femeia pe care o întâlnise să-i aştepte întoarcerea. În liniştea care urmă, flăcăul înţelese că deşertul, vântul şi soarele căutau semnele pe care acea Mână le scrisese şi care încercau să-şi împlinească menirea şi să înţeleagă ce stătea scris pe un simplu smarald. en His prayer didn't give thanks for his sheep having found new pastures; it didn't ask that the boy be able to sell more crystal; and it didn't beseech that the woman he had met continue to await his return. In the silence, the boy understood that the desert, the wind, and the sun were also trying to understand the signs written by the hand, and were seeking to follow their paths, and to understand what had been written on a single emerald. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Ştia că acele semne erau răspândite pe Pământ şi în Spaţiu şi că aparent nu aveau nici un rost, nici un temei, şi că nici deşerturile, nici vânturile, nici sorii şi nici oamenii nu ştiau pentru ce fuseseră creaţi. en He saw that omens were scattered throughout the earth and in space, and that there was no reason or significance attached to their appearance; he could see that not the deserts, nor the winds, nor the sun, nor people knew why they had been created. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Numai Mâna aceea avea un motiv pentru toate astea şi numai ea era în stare să săvârşească minuni, să transforme oceanele în deşerturi şi oamenii în vânt. Pentru că numai ea înţelegea că un scop major împingea Universul spre un punct unde cele şase zile ale Creaţiei se vor transforma în Marea Operă. en But that the hand had a reason for all of this, and that only the hand could perform miracles, or transform the sea into a desert… or a man into the wind. Because only the hand understood that it was a larger design that had moved the universe to the point at which six days of creation had evolved into a Master Work. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul s-a cufundat în Sufletul Lumii şi a văzut că Sufletul Lumii era o parte a sufletului lui Dumnezeu şi a văzut că Sufletul lui Dumnezeu era propriul lui suflet. Şi că putea deci să facă minuni. en The boy reached through to the Soul of the World, and saw that it was a part ofthe Soul of God. And he saw that the Soul of God was his own soul. And that he, a boy, could perform miracles. fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV